Time Runs Out
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Alternative ending to Europe's Most Wanted. Multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Review if you want another chapter. I do plan to continue this story. Hopefully it gets a good response or any response at all?**

**Alternative ending to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Multi-chapter fic.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>Time Runs Out.<em>

_~M~_

"_It was never about the money…"_ Chantel DuBois started, her blood red colored lips quirking into a frown. I didn't know why though. She won anyway now.

That would be it I guess. That would be the last sentence I would hear before I died. As I watched Dubois raise the foam finger which held my fate. I never thought I'd be scared to see something meant to praise me with my name on it. I guess this is one of these things where the fame is the death of the star and it's true. I suppose if I wasn't famous then this crazy woman wouldn't have found us or taken us in. She was going to _kill me_ then cut off my head. That's kind of disturbing but I won't waste my final moments thinking about what would happen when I would no longer be able to think.

Now I guess was the time to really think back, reflect on my life. I used my last few seconds wisely I think but let's stay in the present, or better yet I thought back to the past, way back in 2005 when we first left the zoo: Gloria, Marty, Melman, and I. Things were so different back then yet it all changed for the better. Then again…if we hadn't of left the zoo I wouldn't about to be publicly killed. I guess I have to blame the penguins on that one.

Let's get this straight right now, I don't blame the penguins one bit for what's about to happen to me. It wasn't their fault. How could they know that them leaving the zoo would cause a whole domino effect thing?

Who could have known that ANY of this was going to happen? I know my friends and I know the penguins. I know that if they even for a moment suspected that any of this would happen they would have never left the zoo. As for me I wouldn't have had the last few years any other way. I know now in my situation that would be kind of hard to believe. Yeah I know. Me, Alex, is happy everything that happened to us happened.

I'm glad we got stranded on Madagascar. I'm glad the plane crashed in Africa. I'm glad the penguins left us. I'm glad we found them again. I'm glad we went to Europe. I'm glad the plane crashed AGAIN even though the second time around it kind of hurt…

I'm glad we bought a circus and met new friends. I'm glad we met Stefano and that Vitaly hates me. I'm glad I met Gia even though she probably hates me too. I do have a thing for her. I hope now that she did like me too. I hope she and the other circus animals forgive me. I hope they forgive the others too, my friends.

My friends…

That's a whole other steak now isn't it? Marty…Gloria…Melman… Oh man I'm never going to see you guys again. On this rock, my old beloved rock, I don't want to look behind me…

"Alex…?" Marty called me, not being able to see what was happening from behind the cage fence. I was relieved he couldn't. I didn't want to live to see his reaction. Luckily I wouldn't have to.

In the last seconds I had I didn't look back to see my friends for a final time. I wanted to remember them happy and not see the horror filled faces behind those fences.

I'm going to miss them. I can't believe in that moment I'm going to lose everyone and everything. I'll miss my friends most of all out of everyone. Of course I have others to miss and give my goodbyes to. I don't have enough time, she's shaking the foam finger with the concealed weapon inside it. I can hear it clinking and I instinctively pull myself back a bit in fear.

I'll miss the penguins. I wish I could tell Skipper he wasn't as insane as I originally thought. I respect him no matter what. I only wish I could tell him that to his face. I want to apologize to the penguins for anything I've said against them. I want to live.

I'll miss the lemurs. Julien wasn't so bad to bear. I want to tell Maurice he isn't just an advising fuzz bucket. I want to live.

I'll miss the circus animals. I want to apologize for lying to them. I want to cheer up Stefano and tell Gia what she actually means to me. I want to live to ask her out. I want to be able to hear her say yes. I won't.

"…_it was about…"_ DuBois goes on, leaning into the microphone.

What was it all about the whole time? Me? Killing me? Taking me from my life and my friends? She wanted my head on her wall.

"…_the lion…"_ She grins and raises her hand now, turning to face me, staring me straight in the eyes. She was evil. She was insane. She was…right.

It has always been about me. Everything that has happened. My whole life it has always been about me and now life will end with me. It was done now. The story would be over. It was already over as DuBois pointed it at me.

So I thought back again to all the times and adventures I had. I recall something I learned from the penguins, from Skipper. It was ridiculous and humorous and somewhat questionable but I raised my arms the same way the penguins had back in Grand Central Station way in 2005 when we escaped. My mind returned to the beginning of it all before my ending. I was giving it up to her now, my life on the count of my friends terms, my mission on the count of the penguins' terms, my kingdom on the count of the lemurs' terms. I was at her mercy.

DuBois pulled the trigger, the dart spinning as it ripped through the air. Nothing could stop it. Nothing did as it finally hit me, its needle stabbed into my chest. The force from it blew me back and I was falling right off my rock.

Long live the king. I heard that once but I don't know what it means. I'm on my back now and the poison's already inside of me. I can actually feel it. It burnt through my veins, traveling through my body. The world is numb and so am I. My vision blurs and I think I do too from existence. There's so much I want to say and do, see for the last time, my friends, but time is a gift and I don't have any.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well **_**I **_**made myself cry… Review?**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>Time Runs Out.<em>

_~M~_

"ALEX!" Marty yelled as he watched his best friend in the entire world fall back off the rock in the habitat. That didn't just _happen_! That lady did _not_ just shoot Alex! She did though and the zebra felt tears in his eyes as he started to rattle the gate wall in front of him. His friend wasn't moving and he couldn't get to him to help. All he could do was call his name and pray the lion responded at least. "Alex!"

Gloria gasped with her hands over her mouth in shock. She looked at her boyfriend in the next caged habitat over. A silent moment passed between them, one of worry and despair.

Melman had gasped too, his neck leaning in as he rushed to the fence too. His long front too legs were up on the fence as he tried to get a better view of the lion. The giraffe was a doctor after all but he only ever examined himself and other zebras. He was sure a CAT scan wouldn't be able to fix this. Maybe some penicillin…

The giraffe's concerned eyes met his girlfriends, silently voicing the same name that went through both of their heads; _Alex…_

"Alex!" The zebra called again and just as he started to think he was yelling at a corpse, he saw the lion start to move. A wide smile lit up on Marty's face at this. His friend was alive! The cat survived! He wasn't dead! _…Yet. _Marty frowned as that word registered in his mind. The lion may be alive for now but who knew how long he could hold out with whatever was in that death dart! "Alex…J-just hang on a second! Don't get up cuz I'm comin' to ya! Hold on now!"

Marty looked around and over the fence, hoping he could find a weak spot or a way to get over it. Zebras weren't necessary known for climbing and he couldn't do much with these old hooves he had here. Man if he had fingers he would've been over this thing! Or maybe not considering the barbwire spiraling at the top. You know what, he'd take barbwire over losing Alex any day! Sadly he couldn't make that decision today. He wouldn't be able to get to the top of that fence in the first place.

The monochromatic animal thought harder. It wasn't like he could magically rip through it! He didn't even have any- Oh would you look at that?

Alex had claws and those claws just so happened to be sprawled out on the other side of the fence in the zebra's reach.

"Alex, I'mma have to borrow these!" Marty said to his incoherent friend and slipped his hoof through the gate to grab the lion's paw. He pressed down on the padding of the cat's paw and unsheathed the thick claws, using them to determinedly cut through the fence. He stretched his friend's whole arm up to make a slit just big enough for him to pass on through.

The zebra dropped the lion's arm and squeezed through the opening, having to shimmy out of it a bit. It hurt a little with the sharp pieces poking into him and all but at least he was at the other side. That's all that mattered to him.

"Alex!" Marty kneeled down next to him, pulling the big cat up by the shoulders. He called him and shook him. He was even tempted to smack him before he saw his friend's blue eyes squint open.

"_Marty?_" Alex whispered, extremely weak as he looked up to his hazy friend.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Al!"

"Marty th-there's something I have to…tell you…" the lion strained out.

"Don't go all final testaments on me now! You're gonna be fine!" The zebra reassured. "Melman's a doctor right? He'll have ya fixed up in no time! …Hey Melman! Squeeze him into your schedule man!"

"Marty-"

"Now I know ya don't have health insurance or HMO or nothin' but I think he'll let ya slide considering you're friends and all."

Alex let out a weak laugh. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Marty smiled a bit. "Well I hope I am. I try don't I?"

The lion slowly nodded. "Yeah. You do." He groaned then as a sort of pain shot through his chest, looking down hatefully down at the dart that was still in it, blaming that on it with his eyes. He let out a shallow breath as the zebra pulled it out. Funny how it hurt worse coming out than going in.

"You okay?"

"No…" Alex breathed. "I'm not…"

"Sure ya are ya big baby!"

Alex looked at the zebra quizzically. "Marty, I got _shot_. Don't think that's exactly _okay_…"

"So? This ain't Roots! Get on back up!" Marty said. "You're the cat, remember?" The zebra finished his statement with the frown and sadness he'd been masking. His muzzle quivered a bit as he let out a small sniff.

"The cat who'll get you all killed if you stay here any longer. She's going to come for me…well, my head…" The lion coughed. "You guys have to get out of here…"

"Alex, you really think I'm going to let someone take my best friend's head away? Melman, Gloria, and I got enough trouble keeping it on you as it is!"

At the mention of his other two friends Alex hastily tried to turn around to see them. He had to say goodbye to them too, even if it killed him…uh…faster.

"Woah, woah there Al! Take it easy! They're right there! We're not going nowhere! We're here with you till the end! You don't have to worry about that!" Marty reassured, pushing the cat back down gently and readjusting to rest Alex's head in his lap. "We'll always be right by you no matter what!"

Alex saddened at these words. He wished he could've been there for them more than the other way around. He was scared. He didn't want to go but he couldn't even feel his legs anymore… "I love you, Marty…"

"Hold up! That sounds like a goodbye to me!" The zebra exclaimed. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"With my luck…down there…" The lion's claw pointed down to the ground beneath them. "Guys I'm so sor-"

"Shuuut up!" The zebra stretched out, closing the cat's mouth with both his hooves. "Ya don't have to say it, so shuut up! We know. We know everything ya wanna say, Al."

"Mmyou mmdo?" Alex muffled.

"We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't!" Marty said

The cat smiled weakly. "I'm really gonna- …miss you guys…Agh…"

"Didn't I tell you ya weren't going anywhere?"

Alex shook his head as much as he could. "Marty…the…the dart-"

"It's gone ain't it? Outta sight outta mind! " The zebra exclaimed optimistically, trying to lighten up the situation best he could before it would take that turn that his friend would never be able to turn back from. He held in his emotions for the cat.

The lion fought to stay conscious but everything started to shake and blur before his blue eyes. "M-Marty…"

Marty's smile faded as he noticed the paleness of his friend's complexion. "Alex?"

"I'm s-sorry M-Marty…" Alex suddenly felt a chill go through him that was like ice, shaking in shudders. "I w-wasn't a-able to-…"

"Alex? …Alex! What happened to never leaving anything unfinished, huh? You know how much I hate cliffhangers! Alex!" The zebra tried to yell but his voice broke as he slowly put down the body, looking away from it with tears. "Aw Alex…"


	3. Rescue Engaged

**Author's Note: Updating time! You like?**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>Time Runs Out.<em>

_~M~_

"Aw Alex…" Marty murmured as he slowly lowered his friend's motionless body. He set Alex head down on the ground, his own tears spilling over his bottom eyelids and running down his face. The little droplets of water fell into the lion's mane, making pieces of hair fall lower as result of the moisture.

The zebra used a hoof to pet back the cat's messy hair, once golden and flowing but now scraggly and full of dust. The same could be said about the whiskers.

He couldn't believe this. How could any of this have happened? How could they lose Alex? This was a horrible nightmare! And…it was his fault. If he hadn't of tried to leave New York then…

The monochromatic steed couldn't go on with his thoughts. He wouldn't be able to take it no matter how true he knew it was. His best friend in the whole world was gone and it was all because of him. He just HAD to want to go to the wild right? He just couldn't leave well enough alone! Marty cursed himself in absolutely every way.

Oh Alex…_Alex_…ALEX…, he exclaimed in his head. Wait that wasn't in his head and that sure as heck wasn't his voice. It was a bunch of voices all mixed into one, all chanting the same thing.

"_**A-lex…A-lex…A-lex…A-lex…A-lex…A-lex…A-lex…A-lex…!"**_

Would they shut up? Didn't they know what just happened? What were they cheering for? The zebra tried to peer around the big rock pedestal. He couldn't see much, just some of the crowd from either side of the stone structure in the middle of the habitat.

The announcement speaker came to life as a man spoke over it probably from the microphone in front of the mass of people. _"Well it seems that Alex is tired from his trip. Poor guy is knocked out."_

Then DuBois' sinful voice came leaning into the speaker from the side. Her tone held no regret. If anything it was annoyed at the idiots who thought the lion was still alive. _"Yes, what a shame..." _Her voice was far from shameful. There was glee in her and she barely hid it if she did at all_. "Monsieur, when does this ehh…festivities end? I must…"_ The French woman's voice laughed to herself. _"…collect my luggage, for I have a festival all my own to get to…"_

The man laughed to her too in obliviousness. He wrapped an arm around her with a modest smile. _"Madame DuBois __**nothing **__is more festive than Alex the lion…_

To that DuBois responded in her own laugh horrifically_. "Yes well not anymore…"_

Marty couldn't listen anymore. He turned back to Alex who still hadn't moved a centimeter and he hadn't expected him to. This was real. This was happening. This was horrible. Alex…wasn't breathing. "ALEX!" He shouted, trying to shake the cat alive again. He couldn't. With a sob he felt two sets of eyes gazing on him and the zebra turned to his other two friends who stood pressed up against the gates to see what was happening or if their hurt friend was alive.

Gloria and Melman had wide expectant eyes, hopeful yet panicked. They wanted an answer just as much as Marty didn't want to know it. Both inevitable.

Tears streaming down, Marty solemnly shook his head. He heard the two gasps but closed his eyes that were blinded from his crying. The zebra pulled Alex's body up close, starting to cry into his dead friend's golden dusty fur. All hope was lost, it was all over…until he looked up and saw the newly named Afro Circus.

"_**Da da da da da da da da da circus da da da da da da daafro circus afro circus afro polka dot polka dot polka dot afro!"**_

Saved! If only he could get them down here! Marty let go of the lion's body and started trying to wave them down. He cast a look to the unmoving body. "Don't worry Alex, we're not losing you without a good old fight!" The zebra turned back up to the sky with newfound determination, calling to the sky for help.

Above the Central Park Zoo however, help was already planned out. Just not for the situation at hand. It had been a well thought out in and out rescue mission, get in and out with all hippies intact and well. All survivors, the leader had told them. Too bad that simultaneously as he gave that order in the Central Park was the same second Alex had gotten shot but Skipper had shrugged off the feeling of impending doom directly after he said it as nothing. How cruel and humorous the universe was.

"Is Operation: Afro Circus Rescue ready to engage?" The lead penguin asked, looking back at the hoard of at attention circus animals in rainbow wigs.

"Yes, sir!" Kowalski confirmed.

"Aye aye, Skipper!" Private announced.

"We are-a ready!" Stefano nodded in from his cannon.

Gia gave a nod herself, holding onto her trapeze bar ready to play her part in the rescue mission. She was determined and looked ahead but her face fell as her brain registered something wrong. "Alex…?" She murmured quietly and in question.

Vitaly scoffed. "I do not see point of rescuing lion and group of liars. They will just lie again and what then? We go through same thing over!"

"Vitaly, we-a have to-a help them!" The sea lion affirmed, looking back from the cannon at the tiger.

"We have to do nothing." The tiger responded, large arms folded over his tight chest.

"Hey Garfield, we know you hate Monday's and that psychotic lion but we don't leave a man behind!" Skipper exclaimed. "Now, Operation: Afro Circus Rescue enga-"

"Wait!" Gia shouted and dropped her rope handle. She ran over to the leader penguin.

"What?" The leader bird looked at her. "Does everyone have objections to this thing?"

"No, something is wrong!" The jaguar assured him in panic.

"What is?" Skipper asked.

"I do not know but it is serious!" Gia pleaded.

Skipper shook his confused head. "Doll, you know you're not getting into my head at all. To think I thought you were a hippie just like the rest of them."

"Alex is on the floor!" Gia told them desperately. "He is not sitting or standing."

Vitaly perked an ear and brow at that, a miniscule hint of concern but barely to make it look existent. "Does he roll over?"

The jaguar shook her head sadly, her ears drooping a bit. "He does not do that either…"

The leader raised his brow. "Then what's he doing?"

"Perhaps-a he is-a sleeping?" Stefano voice his opinion, squinting to see more of the fallen lion and what looked like to be a kneeling Marty down below.

"Unlikely." Skipper denied and looked around. "Who has binoculars?"

The circus animals looked between each other blankly, all turning up empty. One elephant trumpeted its trunk with a shrug, a small blaze of colored fire coming out.

"And why we need to be carrying that, sharply dressed leader bird?" Vitaly asked.

Private chirped up with a smile hopefully, crossed eyes gleaming. "Perhaps for situations like this." His tail feathers wagged a bit, thinking he gave a helpful answer.

"Who was talking to you, less sharply dressed smaller bird?" The tiger inquired with a glare to the little private who frowned immensely with his blank of emotion eyes.

Skipper shook his head. "I don't like this, not one bit. We're going in, boys."

"Aye, sir…" Private complied, stepping up bit still keeping a wary frightened eye on the Russian tiger. Literally one eye since the small penguin was cross-eyed.

Soon the four flightless birds were in a line at the edge, ready for their descent. Skipper pointed to the one nearest the gold trapeze rope discarded on the flying circus platform floor. "Shoot us a line, lover boy!"

King Julien blinked back at them blankly from atop his hairy queen's shoulder. "…What?" No help as always as the lemur king just blinked and blinked at the penguins.

The chimps in the King of Versailles disguise picked up their guitar. Mason nodded. "I believe we've got it, Skipper." He strummed a chord and the cannon connected to it was activated.

Stefano's cannon began to rumble with him inside of it. Again second thoughts filled his mind. "WAIT!" The seal was blasted off, down into the Central Park Zoo with a gold line attached to him, shooting down as well.

Skipper nodded. "Always one man you can count on. Let's roll!"

The penguins one by one jumped forward. Skipper jumped first, grabbing onto the rope while Rico grabbed his ankles and this made a penguin chain, Kowalski grabbing Rico's ankles and lastly little Private who hadn't know what they were doing before to scrambled on stubby legs to jump off too to grab hold of Kowalski's ankles just in time as they started to almost zip line down the rope.

Stefano screamed on his way down, attracting the attention of the three mourning zooster's below. The sea lion that was not a seal slammed face first into the fence in the lion habitat Marty and Alex were in.

Marty looked up in surprise. He'd known they were up there but as the flying circus had been on standby doing nothing, he had refocused his attention on his fallen best friend, so had the others. "Stefano?" He brightened up. "I'm sorry to say it but man am I glad to see you falling in!"

"I-a missed you-a too Marty!" Stefano replied, sliding off the caged wall and on the ground with an oof.

"Can ya help us out?" The zebra asked seriously now.

"Help-a is on-a the way!" The sea lion said.

"It's closer than you think!" Skipper announced as he landed in front of the three mammals, each one of the other penguins landing in a row behind him.

"Skipper!" Marty exclaimed. "I'm even happier to see you guys! Uh, no offense!" He apologized to Stefano.

"No-a harm-a done!" Stefano shrugged.

"Can you help us?" Marty asked desperately to the birds.

"Of course, Stripes! It's what we're here for!" The leader replied. "What do you need?"

"It's Alex! I don't think-" The zebra paused as he looked down at the lion regretfully. _I don't think he's alive. _"You guys gotta help him fast!"

"Hippie down! Private, get back up!" Skipper ordered and the little penguin waddled off hastily to follow the command. "Kowalski, cat took a nasty bump, doesn't look like his bushy mop broke his fall, keep his head elevated! Rico-"

There was a sinful silky chuckle from above. "I do not think you will get far with that." DuBois stood in front of them, hands on her hips and her ruby red lips perked.

Marty got in front of Alex's body with a gasp, determined to keep the insane woman away from him.

Apparently this was Skipper's plan too as he finished giving his orders. "Rico, get the seal out of here!" The leader's eyes narrowed in determination as he encouraged DuBois forward with a flipper. "This crazy woman's all mine…"


	4. Time Ran Out

**Author's Note: Another update! YES! Hehe. Anyway, REVIEW! For Alex sake! T.T What team are you on? Skipper vs DuBois? Who will win?**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>Time Runs Out.<em>

_~M~_

"Stripes, get the cat outta here." Skipper instructed, in a crouch in front of animal control captain Chantel DuBois.

Marty gave one look between the crazy woman and the penguin that dangerously eyed each other. The zebra's mind was made instantly. "Yes, sir!" He saluted seriously to Skipper before throwing Alex body over his shoulder and running to the far side of the fence. He'd have to climb it.

Aw man now how the heck was he supposed to do that? Zebras don't climb! They also don't shoot themselves out of cannons or are best friends with a predator. He could do this!

The zebra took one look at his hooves . Okay he couldn't do this and he groaned, trying not to drop the lion. Alex needed to lose a few! Whew!

"Over here!" Gloria waved him down with both arms from her cage. "Toss that shiny rope!"

Marty looked down at the golden line on the ground, his eyes followed where it led. That crazy lady was standing right on it. He grinned and put Alex down to the side. "Gladly!" He exclaimed as he yanked it right from under the woman's feet, laughing in his revenge as he saw her fall.

Skipper jumped out of the way of the falling woman and raised a brow to the zebra's chortling. "Stripes!"

The zebra wiped away a tear and looked at the penguin. "Huh?"

"The cat! Out of here! Ringing any bells?" Skipper exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, right!" Marty straightened up his act and once again threw Alex over his shoulders. He took the rope in one hoof and tossed it over the gate to Gloria. "Now what?"

DuBois got up in that moment, glaring fire in her eyes. It settled on the penguin and she threw a punch to the leader bird.

Skipper flipped out of the way. He noticed his lieutenant about to jump in but dodged a swiping kick and waved him off. "Kowalski! Get Stripes and that psychotic lion over that wall!"

"But sir-!" Kowalski started to objected.

Skipper delivered a painful kick to the woman's shin, which had her clutching it with a sharp gasp. "Order! Follow it!" That was all he had time to utter before another punch was being thrown at him.

Kowalski nodded and ran to the lion and zebra. He kneeled on one knee and put his flippers over each other, looking at the monochromatic steed expectantly. He intended to heft the zebra over.

Marty blinked down at the tiny bird that was barely the size of anything. "You kidding right?" The penguin lieutenant looked serious and so the zebra shrugged. "Well if you're sure!" He stepped on the tall bird's flippers and was more than surprised when he and Alex's body he was holding were launched up over the barbed wire fence and into Gloria's caged habitat. The zebra landed a bit painfully but he was okay! The only thing he wished for was that he could say the same for Alex! His friend hadn't moved a hair since being shot by that black, death dart! Even though it may as well have been futile, the steed tried again, holding his best friend up in his arms, just shaking him. "Alex! Wake up man, c'mon!"

Gloria ran to them in panic, putting a hand on each of their shoulders even though the lion's head drooped down low. "Marty! Alex!"

"Not me! Alex!" The zebra exclaimed in correction. He was fine but Alex… "He's not moving, Glo!"

"Well help him up." The hippo instructed, holding under one arm of their feline friend while Marty held up the opposite.

Alex's head leaned back far, mouth partly open and eyes shut tight like he had been in pain previously. To anyone he would have looked deceased and long past saving but his friends were not about to give up on him.

Melman rushed to the fence, looking through it at the three of his friend's. He was speechless and for once he had no medical advice to give! He didn't know what to do until his girlfriend told him.

Gloria gestured up with her nose. "Melman use that line to get over here! We need all the help we can get!"

The giraffe nodded and swung his neck around the golden line, gagging a bit but finally he swung himself up and around and around until he had successfully landed in the next caged habitat over from his. He hurried over just as Marty and Gloria were lying Alex down.

"Al!" Marty called, desperate.

"Alex!" Gloria tried too to call their friend back to them.

Something wasn't right and Melman noticed it. For some reason the lion's chest looked swollen and constricted. The hypochondriac blinked questioningly. "Alex?"

A second later, Alex's ragged breathing stopped completely.


	5. Team Effort

**Author's Note: Update timeee! REVIEW guys! (That means you Lia XP )**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>Time Runs Out.<em>

_~M~_

"Alex! Alex c'mon man! Alex!" Marty begged his unmoving best friend. All his fault. This was all his fault. Alex couldn't be gone! No! They'd never give up on the cat! He had to still be alive! He had to be! So he cried louder. "ALEX!"

Gloria shook her head, kneeling next to the lion as she smacked his cheeks to get him up. "Nononono, stay with us sweetie! You're s tough and gritty New Yorker!"

The zebra's eyes lit up. That was it. It had to be! New York!

Marty grabbed Alex's body and held up his head so the lion would be able to see around. They were in their beautiful city, home where Alex always wanted to be. That HAD to get the cat to get up, right? "Alex look…We made it home…We actually made it… Please Al, ya gotta look! We…we made it now!"

Nothing came from Alex's unmoving form, no movement no recognition and no nothing.

"Alex PLEASE!" Marty begged as the tears started to build. Nothing. Nothing would wake up Alex. Never again. And…he was to blame for this. The zebra looked away, eyes shutting as the tears streamed down his face. "This is all my fault….Alex no! You can't go like this! ALEX!" Slowly his grip loosened on the body until he had no more strength to hold it up. Alex was dead…because of him! He killed his best friend! HE KILLED ALEX!

Gloria's tears flowed too but she wiped them away as she was now holding the lion up in her arms limply. She pet the cat's bushy head gently and in a calming motion. She hoped Alex could feel it and know that they'd get through this together no matter what. They were a family and no one got left behind in one of those. And right now Marty couldn't be left behind either feeling this way.

"It'll be alright Marty." Gloria tried to reassure him, remaining headstrong.

"How?! How can you say that!" The zebra wiped his eyes with his hooves.

"I just can, sweetie." The hippo said softly.

"Alex is DEAD! She killed him just like she said she would! How is that okay?!" Marty cried.

"Marty-" The hippo reached out a hand to him, the other holding up the lion.

"NO! Tell me!" The monochromatic steed exclaimed, more emotional than he's ever been, pulling away from her. His breathing deepened in his crying. Knowing he was losing his temper he bowed his head as new streams of water ran down his cheeks. "This is all my fault…"

"This is NOT your fault!" Gloria was surprised that the zebra would say such a thing. "Do you hear me?!"

"Yes it is! I caused all of this! Everything that's happened to us! Don't you see that?! Me and my stupid dreams of- of becoming WILD! And what did they get me?" Marty looked up in a glare of hatred for himself. "They got my best friend killed…" He looked to the limp lion with regret. "I'm SO sorry Alex!" Knowing he wouldn't get a response didn't hurt as much as when he actually didn't get it. He'd never hear a word from Alex's mouth again. There'd never be any Alex ever again…. Alex was gone… Alex wasn't breathing because of him. That fact felt like he had been the one that had gotten shot instead. He deserved this, not Alex. Alex didn't deserve any of what was got because of his stupid wish! The wild…What the hell did it mean to him now? Nothing…Nothing without Alex…

Vitaly who'd come down from the flying circus, sliding down from a neon rope, ran up to them immediately. "The lion! What is wrong?"

"Alex is hurt." Gloria said.

"HURT?!" Marty exclaimed at the understatement.

Gloria shushed him and scolded. "Marty!" She then turned to the tiger. "Is there a doctor on the train?"

"No." Vitaly shook his head as he took the lion from the hippo's arms. "But the circus will do what they can. Come on!" He still didn't trust the lion but in situations like these he knew what was really important. So he led them to the rope he came down on, handing it to them as he threw Alex over his shoulder. "Tie yourselves with this!"

Gloria caught the pink rope and watched as the tiger started running to the gate of the caged habitat. "Woah! Where you going?"

"I will get there quicker with lion and meet you up!" Vitaly said and turned back to go on his own.

"Wait!" Marty stopped him, ears lowering. "Please don't let my best friend die because of me…"

The tiger gave a nod before he was running once again to the fence. He started to climb it with one paw, the other securing Alex as the Russian hopped it. Landing into the crowd of people that started to scream and flee, he ran to the brick wall nearest to the 'Afro Circus'. He started throwing knives that impaled into the bricks in a diagonal upward line.

Vitaly jumped to one, holding on before swinging to the other, each one nearing them to the flying platform. He'd make it in time but he just hoped the lion had some.

As the zebra watched this helplessly, Gloria put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll meet them up there." Gloria nodded as she began to tie the hot pink rope around them. Her, Marty, and Melman. As it was tied firm and she gave a tug, the circus animals started to hoist them up.

Feeling the tug, the animals up above grabbed hold.

"Pull-a!" Stefano exclaimed as he was the first one to start.

Esmeralda, Esperanza, and Ernestina: the Andalusian horse triplets murmured to each other as they too started to pull, putting the rope in their mouths.

Gia looked exasperated at the others who just stood there. "Well do not just stand there! You will pull!" She exclaimed as she got behind the sea lion, pulling her hardest.

"Flippin heck you heard the lady then! Pull!" Freddie exclaimed as him and the other small dogs grabbed hold, Jonesy, Frankie, and Shakey.

Mason and Phil in the King of Versailles suit pulled silently.

Maurice shrugged and handed a piece of rope to Mort, they too helping out.

Manu and Maya the elephants tugged with their trunks, actually helping a whole lot.

King Julien grinned as he placed the pink string in Sonya the bear's mouth, although all she did was chew on it boredly.

Soon enough Marty, Gloria, and Melman were being pulled up. They stared as suddenly Kowalski, Private, and Rico slid down the rope they were being hoisted with.

The three penguins jumped down in fighting stances ready to help their leader that was still fighting against DuBois.

"Sir!" Kowalski exclaimed by his side.

"I thought I told you to stay on up there!" Skipper scolded to his left.

"The penguin credo, Skipper. We're sorry." Kowalski apologized with a nod.

Skipper smirked. "I love you guys."

"The feeling is mutual, sir." Kowalski replied.

"You too, Skipper!" Private smiled, cross-eyed in his fighting stance.

"Hai!" Rico agreed.

Skipper nodded and turned back to their fight. "Now on my mark-"

DuBois chose that moment to get up from the ground, frustrated she called her men for back up. How could she not beat ONE penguin?! And now there were four! She did not have time for this! That lion was getting away.

At the sudden quadruple multiply of humans added to their fight, Skipper quickly changed tactics. "-RETREAT!" He started to run.

"Excellent strategy, sir!" Kowalski praised in a pant as they ran.

"Thanks!" Skipper smiled and noticed the tiger had made it up to the platform with the lion. They headed for the knives in the brick wall. "Mission accomplished! Now let's get out of here!"

"WAIT!" Stefano cried to the rest of the circus animals as the pink rope holding the three Zoosters started to slip from their grasp.


End file.
